


My Love, My Life

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between the Lines Counts as Sexual Content Anyway, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heatwave, One-Shot, Romance, Series, Series Finale, Sexual Content, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, heat - Freeform, ice-cream, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor, having read an article in a magazine, realises sex and ice-cream could work nicely together.





	My Love, My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to change the series rating to Mature, but this one’s rather... intense. More Mature than Teen, I think.

**My Love, My Life**

The Doctor knew he was going to regret this. But he imagined not having experienced it at least once during his life was going to eat him from the inside, unless he tried.

“You what?” Rose has been used to his shenanigans, encouraging his creativity more often than not, but she was completely certain this wasn’t his idea.

He sighed at her, pleased. 

Rose chuckled. “Making love and eating ice-cream at the same time just don’t mix.”

The Doctor blushed. “Well, I thought-”

“Have you been reading some magazines of questionable quality again?”

“Well…” His blush intensified. “Jackie may have lent me some. She-”

“Doesn’t know we enjoy making love in places where any attempt of eating ice-cream would only make us sticky and uncomfortable?” The Time Lady sent him a knowing look.

“Exactly, my Rose. We could only try it with enough water nearby.”

She blinked at him.  _ Would you like to?  _ This was new. The Doctor was not someone willingly getting himself dirty on purpose without it being absolutely unavoidable.  _ Do you know what it means? Getting all sticky and unpleasantly-” _

“Ice-creamy? Sugary?” The Doctor was only getting started. “You can’t tell me the unexpected trip to this uncharted island right after having had enormous servings of ice-cream hasn’t made you think of the possibility? Not once?”

“Well, no.”

“Good. Me neither. We have had enough chances to exchange our bodily liquids in various, more pleasant ways, m?” The Doctor licked his lips.

Rose inhaled. “Just for you, my Doctor, I am willing to waste some perfectly good ice-cream just to prove my point.”  _ You deal with everything else.  _

Secretly, Rose was curious about how it was going to work out.  _ We’re not telling Mum a thing, yeah? _

The old girl realised she could simply get them whipped cream instead and hope it wouldn’t end up being half as unpleasant.

_ The Doctor wants ice-cream. Let him have it his way,  _ Rose smiled.

“They say ice-cream on our bodies could work as an aphrodisiac,” he said calmly.

“Merely looking at you works as an aphrodisiac for me,” she breathed out. “My sexy Time Lord.”

“Funny. I could say the same about you, Rose.”

She beamed at him.  _ Are you sure you want to follow the silly article, still? _

“Oh, yes!”

“Okay,” Rose said. “Just tell me what it is we need, other than a sizzling weather which, whether we want it or not, might ruin this questionable plan of ours. Unless you’d rather we used some heavily modified ice-cream for this?”

“And risk your health with making you eat it? Nope. Even I avoid eating those considerably altered things.”

Rose eyed him curiously. “So? What are we going to do? Cheat logic?”

“Oh, I keep forgetting you are the most brilliant person I have ever known! Since when anything happens without some kind of a scientific intervention? The world, it’s based on some kind of rules we aren’t supposed to break. And still, there always have been some people who were eager to try breaking them.”

“Yeah? If you try to convince me our love story is nothing but an outcome of some logical event-”

“Oh, Rose…” He pulled her into an embrace. “For us, it’s nothing of the sort. We are the two people unlike anyone else.”

She looked at him dubiously. “Everybody’s different. You had taught me that years ago, remember?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Not everybody has been as quick to accept that,” he shrugged, feeling proud of her.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS has picked a location for them from among those she had chosen. The thoughtful vessel has even brought them ice-cream from some reserves aboard the ship, those the Doctor has had no idea existed.

Rose’s wide approving grin took up half of her face.  _ Thanks, old girl. You are the best!  _

The Time Lord was watching at her with sincere admiration.  _ How much don’t I know? _

Rose blinked at him innocently.  _ Oh, this and that. Look, I have always imagined you knew of all the things present aboard? _

The alien sighed. “Ever since the Bad Wolf occurrence, love, I cannot be completely sure. She takes your side more often than she does mine nowadays,” he shrugged.

_ Does this bother you, lover?  _ Rose’s kind, yet seductive words have made the Doctor pull his bond-mate into a snog unlike any other, with the greater part of it happening during the journey to the planet of the TARDIS’ choice.

The couple inhaled, finding themselves inside a place which looked nothing short of a desert, the suns above them bringing just the right amount of familiarity to them.

_ How much time do we have?  _ Rose, originally not fond of the idea, realised covering the Doctor in ice-cream was going to be fun.

_ Don’t forget we’ll need to lick it off each other afterwards,  _ the Doctor reminded her.

_ I have enough common sense not to cover your, well, manly bits in ice-cream, don’t you worry,  _ Rose called him by his real name, using a very juicy Gallifreyan epithet together with it.

The Doctor inhaled, disillusioned.  _ For a while there, my Rose, I thought you would. With your tender, soft hands applying just enough pressure to make me want to shag you here and now- _

“Say it again, and I’m going to massage ice-cream into your-”

_ That’s not possible. _

Rose eyed him seductively.  _ We are Time Lords. I’m sure your, well, intimate parts can take cold just fine. _

“You’re from England, dear! Cock or dick is all right,” he said, making Rose blush. “If you want to risk it, please. My body knows how to protect itself,” the Doctor rolled his eyes at her, never forgetting to cover her with ice-cream, very likely vanilla. Rose shuddered, when the cold mass touched her bare breasts.  _ I am never having vanilla ice-cream again,  _ she promised herself, earning a chuckle her way. Vanilla has been her favourite.

Toying around, joking, laughing and eventually coming up to having a rather unusual and rather interesting, well, more than a little uncomfortable sexual adventure has made the couple forget all about the passage of time, only the unavoidable rise in temperature reminding them of what could happen if they didn’t leave right away. 

Sticky, with a risk of having burns yet unpleasantly cold, the couple have only realised the old girl didn’t intend to collect them when the heat has gone up to the point where they began seeing mirages, with the endless water supply doing nothing to make it stop.

“The moment we’re back on board, Rose, I am going to give you the shower of your life,” the Gallifreyan promised.

The girl nodded.  _ You can breathe warm air into me any time,  _ she smiled. “I don’t think I can feel myself, once you have decided I, too, deserved a proper  _ freeze your body  _ session.”

“I have taught you how to numb it enough to focus on our love-making entirely, yes?”

_ Yes! And I loved every second of it,  _ Rose said, licking her lips, her look inviting.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, twelve stories, as intended. :)
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed at least some of those. Feel free to comment! :) If you feel the rating needs to be changed, tell me.


End file.
